Belief
by websurffer
Summary: Jareth/Sarah. We all know that belief powers fairy tales, but what happens when those fairy tales start to believe in you? Well Sarah is about to find out, and everything is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

The tiny goblin child bounced impatiently on his small bed.

"But, but! If Lady Sarah is human then how come she can use magic? Huh? Huh?"

"Well my dear," his mother smiled a fond, if vaguely creepy and snagle toothed, smile down at her son, "our King isn't the only one to love the Lady Sarah."

"He's not?!" The little one gasped.

"No, he's not. The very Labyrinth itself loves her, and because it loves her, it gave her magic and the power to use it and be our King's equal. And you remember that new blue garden you and the others like to play in so much?"

The goblin boy nodded enthusiastically, the blue garden that had appeared so suddenly was the favorite playground of all the young goblins.

"Well that's Lady Sarah's garden, it's there because she Believes in the Labyrinth and she Believed and Dreamed that garden into existence. Not even the King's dreams are strong enough to add to the Labyrinth."

"Really? Oh, is it really Lady Sarah's garden?!" The young goblin was quite breathless with excitement.

"Yes it is. And we can go again tomorrow, so long as you go to sleep right now, mister!" And with a quick kiss from her leathery lips, his mother blew out his candle and closed the door.

As the small goblin closed his eyes, hurrying to sleep so tomorrow would come sooner, he hoped that he would dream of Lady Sarah, and her some-day return to the Labyrinth.

*****

Sarah hadn't dreamed of the Labyrinth once for nearly all of the four years since here return. She'd kept in touch with the friends she'd made there, but hadn't dreamt of twisting corridors, crystals, or ball rooms even once. But recently she'd start to dream of it again, only this time the dreams were different than they'd been before her adventure.

She dreamt of new parts slowly working their way into existence, at first appearing hazy and, as the dream went on, becoming solid and populated with fantastic inhabitants. Her favorite of these new places was a blue garden where the young goblin children played.

In the center of the Blue Garden, as she called in to herself, there was a large, ornate silver fountain. The water was crystal clear and made a tinkling sound as it cascaded merrily down. Thousands of tiny white flowers grew in clumps scattered about breaking up the vaguely blue grass. Magic floated lazily through the air like glitter, disturbed into great swirls by the play of the small goblins. The stone walls were shades of blue, and the door leading into the garden was a stout wooden construction of sapphire blue.

And Sarah loved the garden more than any other place she'd seen in her travels of the Labyrinth. She loved the tiny goblin children and the way the magic floated on the very air. And strangely it felt a bit like every time she dreamed of the garden, it got a bit more solid, a bit more real. Just the other night it was almost as if she could here the children laughing….

Sarah gave herself a little shake, now she was just being silly. Except by talking to her friends through the mirror in her room, she had absolutely no contact with the Labyrinth. And unless she made a very foolish wish, which she was careful to guard against doing, and that was the way it was going to stay.

*****

Jareth was having a bad day, but also an excellent day. There were suddenly new bits of the Labyrinth popping into existence all over the place. Which was good, amazing even, as the Labyrinth had started to Fade as the Belief in it had faltered over time. But with new sections of Labyrinth generally came new creatures to inhabit the new areas and all those creatures had to be catalogued and added to the population books.

And with the rate that it was going there was going to be some serious questioning at his next meeting with the High King. Which was another reason that Jareth was having a bad day. He'd thought he had about another century or so before his next meeting, but just this morning he'd received a missive saying that High King Odin would be spending the Spring Solstice in the Goblin Kingdom.

And while this was generally considered a huge honor, it gave Jareth a rather pressing deadline to discover just what or who was Believing new parts of his kingdom into existence.

Jareth punted an unwary goblin, with aim perfected by millennia of practice, out the throne room window. Listening to the shrieks as it fell, Jareth smiled mildly.

He was suddenly feeling a bit better.

*****

When Sarah opened her kitchen cupboard to get a glass for her orange juice, she immediately slammed it shut again with a gasp. Shaking her head at what she thought she had seen, she must've imagined it, please let her have imagined it, she counted to ten and opened her cupboard again.

Nope, it was still there…

The "it" in question was a large, antique looking lamp. It might as well have fallen straight out of Aladdin. Something in Sarah seemed to peer out through her eyes and tell the rest of her that this lamp was, in fact, exactly as magical as she feared.

She so did not have time for this today.

With a sigh she carefully lifted the lamp from it's perch atop a stack of plates, and grabbed two glasses. She set the lamp on the table and then poured juice in both glasses and sitting down in one of her fairly comfortable kitchen chairs. She contemplated the lamp for a moment longer, taking a sip of her juice, before carefully reaching out and rubbing carefully along the curve of the metal.

Instantly green smoke spewed forth and the room darkened, a booming voice coming from seemingly no where echoed around the kitchen.

"WHO DARES AWAKEN ME, THE GREAT-"

Sarah interrupted, "Excuse me, but I really don't have time for this. But if you'd like some orange juice I poured some for you."

The smoke and darkness seemed to consider this for a moment before condensing into the form of a fairly thin, tall man. From the waist down he seemed to consist only of the green smoke and shadows that had announced his entrance and trailed back to the lamp.

"Would it be more comfortable for you if I put the lamp on the floor?"

"Um, yes that would be fine. Thank you." The genie, for what else could he be but a genie, floated over to rest his smoke in the chair across from Sarah. He took a nervous gulp of juice as she looked him over.

"So, how did you end up in my cupboard?" Sarah was trying not to be cross with the genie. After all he could hardly put his lamp there while he was inside it.

Seeing that she wasn't angry, and feeling much restored by having a bit of a drink, the genie replied cheerily, "No idea at all. I've been sleeping in that lamp for about two thousand years. But, seeing as you rubbed the lamp you get three wishes, as provided by the genie-lamp owner trade agreement."

Sarah blinked, "Trade agreement? What do you get out of granting me three wishes?"

"Well," the genie replied slowly, trying to remember that himself, "a job for one thing. Not just a job either, pretty much a reason for existence. Um, I'm sure there's something else…"

"Isn't there something you'd rather be doing? Other than sleeping for thousands of years only to wake up a grant a few wishes before going back to sleep again?"

The genie's eyes brightened up. "Oh yes! If I could cut that whole waking up bit out and sleep _all_ the time instead, that would be just wonderful!"

Sarah blinked slowly. "O…k….then. Can I just wish for that then?"

He shook his head frantically, "No, no, no! I have to grant all _three_ wishes, and that would only be one!"

Slowly nodding, Sarah considered this for a moment. "Alright then, my first wish is that my hair was two inches longer." With a faint rustling sound her hair crept lower, "My second wish is that all my dirty dishes were clean and back where they belong," a clanking accompanied this wish and the dishes piled in and around Sarah's sink vanished, "and my third wish is that this genie never had to wake up and grant wishes ever again."

The genie smiled and seemed to be sucked back up into his lamp. Then with a faint pop the lamp itself vanished. Sarah sipped her juice and stared at the spot where it had been. That had been….extremely odd….

*****

"But, those were stupid things to wish for! Why didn't she wish to be a princess or something?"

The elder goblin cackled at the disappointed small faces before him. "Why, because Lady Sarah is incredibly wise! The bigger a thing a person wishes for from a genie, the more things go wrong! Because, remember children, genies all hate having to wake up and grant wishes! Why if they could, they would all sleep eternity away in their lamps If she'd have wished to be a princess she probably would've been in charge of a country that was already half Faded, or at war. Or maybe something even worse!"

The small goblins stared at each other in disbelief. Worse than Fading? Surely nothing was worse than Fading!

A goblin girl towards the back piped up, "Where'd the lamp go?"

The elder squinted at her, "Why to the Junkyard of course! After all, a genie lamp with a forever sleeping genie is just that, junk!"

The smaller goblins all giggled and thought over how wise and powerful Lady Sarah must truly be, to be able to turn such a powerful creature as a genie into just another piece of junk!

****

Jareth tilted his head considering the lamp that one of his junk ladies had presented to him. This was most irregular… A genie that was eternally asleep? One that no amount of lamp rubbing was waking up? How…bizarre.

"Thank you for brining this to my attention." When after a beat the junk lady didn't leave, Jareth looked up and glared venomously, "Now get out!"

As she scurried hurriedly away, he turned his attention back to the lamp. This seemed to have some connection to the new sections of Labyrinth…

Opening up his magical senses, Jareth rocked backwards slightly at the strength of the magic surrounding the lamp. It was much stronger than the genie's own wish granting powers, and it wrapped around the lap like a cocoon so that any rubbing of the lamp didn't actually transmit to the occupant.

Standing, Jareth strode hurriedly to the window and looked out through carefully squinted eyes. The Labyrinth itself shone brightly with magic, but the newer pieces were like super novas and he had to quickly close off his magical senses before they were over whelmed.

Who ever it was out there Dreaming and Believing, they were powerful. And Jareth needed to find them before he lost all control over his kingdom.

****

A/N: So the premise for this story as it arrived in my head was basically:

Sarah's belief in the Labyrinth helped bring it back to life, Jareth sings that he believes in her. What does a fairy tale believing in her do to her life? What if every story the goblins were telling their children and each other about her, was coming true? And what if there was an emerging story about Sarah returning to the Labyrinth as it's Queen?

Thanks for reading and R+R please :)

*****


	2. Chapter 2

It was a highly uncommon sight to see King Jareth out in the Labyrinth and every time he left the castle was a time for hurried gossip and speculation. Generally he only left to take away the Wish Away, but today he was simply strolling around the Labyrinth and peering intently at certain parts.

The goblins were doing their best to stay out of his well, but the naturally rambunctious creatures were having trouble controlling their even more energetic children and eventually it was inevitable that a pack of them escape. As the small group stampeded past the Goblin King, he watched them pass with derision and then interest as they headed straight for a blue wooden door he hadn't noticed until then.

As they bolted through it, Jareth followed slowly, suspicious. This was definitely one of the new parts of the Labyrinth, which he'd been avoiding so far by only checking on the parts that had started to Fade but some how returned fully to the Underground.

He paused at the door and carefully pulled off a glove. It was this motion that brought the attention of the goblin children onto him. No one had ever seen Jareth remove his gloves before, and as the frantic parents ran up behind the King, they also froze.

Slowly, Jareth let his bare hand come to rest on the sun warmed wood of the door. The goblins watched in surprise as his eyes closed a wind sprung up around him, touching nothing else. When his eyes snapped open, they were glowing.

"Aaah, there it is." He tilted his head in a very avian gesture that reminded the goblins that his owl form was large and powerful enough to potentially kill even some of the largest goblins. "But this is old magic, concrete Belief…I need to find a part still being Dreamed…"

Suddenly the King seemed to snap out of it and yanked his hand away from the door. As he slid his glove back on, he looked around a bit blankly.

"And some how…that magic was familiar…."

The goblins all faded carefully into the background as Jareth went by, returning to the castle to consult with his advisor on who he would know that would have the strength to affect the Labyrinth.

****

Sarah shivered slightly and looked around. She felt like someone just walked over her grave. Lately she kept feeling like someone was watching her as well, even when she knew there was no one around. It was really starting to wear on her nerves.

She turned her attention back to the water she was heating for making mac'n'cheese for herself and Toby. Tonight her father and Karen were at an opera or some such thing, and so she was babysitting her brother again. Not that she minded any more, the Labyrinth had shown her that she really did lover her little brother.

Of course, he was more fun now that he could talk and get around more easily, after all nearly six was a lot different from just over a year. And it also didn't hurt in any way that Toby completely adored her.

As the water came to a boil, Sarah was careful to keep stirring the pasta so it didn't clump. She tried to ignore the feeling that things were starting into motion that she could do nothing about, and was being fairly successful until a loud cry came from Toby's room.

Dropping the spoon, Sarah bolted for her brother's room. She skidded to a stop and wrenched the door open to find Toby staring in disbelief at his clothes. Relieved that he wasn't hurt or taken, Sarah huffed out a strained sigh before registering just what he was wearing.

It was as if a renaissance painter had come in and dressed her little brother. She stepped forward slightly and Toby looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Sarah! Look! My clothes are all funny! I was wearing my T-Rex t-shirt and my red shorts and now I'm wearing this! It was like magic!"

At the word magic, Sarah's pulse sped up and she glanced around the room suspiciously. When nothing appeared, she relaxed a tiny fraction but knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore the feelings that had been plaguing her anymore.

Not when her little brother was involved.

*****

"Prince Toby? Why he's Lady Sarah's younger brother and the reason she came to the Labyrinth in the first place. She Wished him Away."

The smallest goblin girl looked up at the story teller with watery eyes, "But aunty, isn't Lady Sarah good and kind and wise?"

The goblin woman smiled, "Of course she is now, but this was very long ago, and like all creatures Lady Sarah was young and foolish once. Her journey through the Labyrinth helped her to become the good, kind, and wise Lady she is now. And that's why our  
King loves her."

The tiny goblin blinked strangely beautiful eyes, "Does the King really love Lady Sarah?"

"Yes, yes he does. And one day, she'll learn to love him back. And won't that be an excellent story?"

The goblin girl nodded solemnly. That would indeed be a great, great story.

****

Jareth lounged in his throne as Andolen paced before him, deep in thought. His advisor was probably the closest thing to a friend as he had. And was the only other creature in the Goblin Kingdom that would know who would have the kind of power to influence the Labyrinth.

"The only one powerful enough to affect it without your knowledge that I can think of would be the High King, and he couldn't do it obviously."

Jareth hummed agreement. "Yes, the Labyrinth barely tolerates him to allow him into the Kingdom at all. I know I recognize the magic though. If I can just find a fresher source…"

Andolen gave Jareth a level look, "As your advisor and physician, I must remind you that while this is important you shouldn't neglect either yourself or the ruling of the kingdom in pursuit of this new source of Dreams and Belief."

Jareth lolled his head around to gaze slightly blankly at Andolen. "The High King is coming here for the Spring Solstice, and he will expect an explanation."

His advisor froze slightly, "The High King is coming here for the solstice and you only just now thought to mention it to me? There's so much to plan! A ball, the feasting, cleaning out all the guest rooms in preparation for the High Court! How could you do this to me, Jareth?!"

Jareth followed his friend's frantic pacing with amusement. "Andolen, you find me a fresher source of this Belief and I promise you I will start preparations for the Court coming."

Muttering, Andolen nodded vaguely, and stalked off leaving Jareth alone in the throne room snickering to himself. He did so love ruffling his advisor's feathers, as it were.

****

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I've already written up to chapter 11 thus far, with quite a bit left to go plot wise.

Also, while no one called me on this yet, I do know that it's the Spring Equinox and the Summer Solstice...I just didnt' write it that way for some reason and don't really want it changing because I like my story in Spring, when everything is fresh and new and the weather is a huge relief after winter, and I need it to be a Solstice and not an Equinox because the Solstice is more important mystically speaking. So in this little world I've made, nothing makes any sense.

Not that I ever claimed that it did.

Thank you to all those reading, all those reviewing, and especially to all those doing both.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sarah was absolutely at the end of her rope. Walking to the library had been alright, she could ignore tiny fairies hiding in bushed just fine. The way back, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. A large green frog had hopped up to her and politely asked if she would give him a kiss and turn him back into a prince. There was no ignoring that one.

Sarah had, of course, refused. She didn't know whether the frog had been a prince or not, but she did know that the Frog Princess was a fairy tale she'd never liked. And what was so wrong with being a frog anyway?

Storming off, leaving a highly rejected frog in her wake, Sarah headed home. There's was only one thing she could think of to do and it was the thing she'd avoided religiously for four years.

She was going to make a wish.

****

"What she gonna wish for momma?"

"Why, she's going to wish for the King to come of course! After all, he's the only one Sarah knows who might be the cause of all her adventures."

"And they'll fall in love?"

"Well why don't you let me finish the story, and maybe you'll find out!"

****

Andolen walked into Jareth's office unannounced and declared, "I've found you a source of Dreaming that has the same signature as the Belief. But I'm only going to lead you to it if you've finished the table arrangements." He finished with a glare.

Jareth gazed at him blankly and then launched himself over his desk, transforming into his owl form in the air and then back to land on his feet scant inches in front of his aid, whose eyes were widened in shock.

"O-o-or I could just take you there now…"

Jareth's smile was distinctly feral, "Good choice."

As Andolen followed Jareth from the room, he tried to understand just what he'd seen. He'd always known that Jareth was not only powerful but had amazing control over his magic. As the King of the Goblin Kingdom, and the Labyrinth, he had to. The Labyrinth constantly had to be reigned in. Even when parts of it had been Fading, it had still tried to stretch it's borders out into neighbouring lands.

But that display in the office was more than perhaps even the High King himself could pull off. And it was incredibly rare for Jareth to use his magic in such a blatant way, he generally preferred the slightly more elegant crystal magic that was inherit in the position of Goblin King.

Whatever was affecting the Labyrinth, was obviously having an effect on it's King as well.

****

"When's she gonna make the wish momma?"

"Never if you don't let me finish the story!"

The goblin girl's eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth. She wanted Lady Sarah to make the wish and return to the Labyrinth!

****

Andolen led Jareth to an area just beyond the city walls. It appeared that a small tropical forest was being Woven into the Underground by the same Dreamer who had already Believed so many other areas into existence. The only time Jareth could really hope to follow that Belief back to the Dreamer was while the Dreams were being Woven into Belief, which was much stronger and older. And harder to track as well.

He gestured for his aid to move back, which Andolen did with a slight air of curiosity, and then pulled off both of his gloves. Andolen drew in a shocked gasp, but Jareth ignored him as he was trying to feel for the connection between the Weaving and the Dreamer. Just as he found it, the magic in it reacted strongly to something from the Dreamer and it lashed up angrily to surround him.

Through the magic, he saw Andolen reaching out, an expression of terror on his face, and then he was whipped away into a swirling vortex of magic.

****

Toby bounced idly on the couch as he watched his sister pace in the living room. He didn't really understand why she was making such a fuss. He made wishes all the time and nothing bad happened to him. Of course, maybe be cause she was an older sister her wishes were more powerful?

He turned his attention back to her as she suddenly stopped and stared at a spot on the far wall.

"I wish that Jareth, the King of the Goblins, would appear in front of me, RIGHT NOW!"

As the lights suddenly went out and a strong wind blew up, Toby's eyes widened in delight. Older sister wishes _were_ more powerful!

****

As the lights went out and the wind blew in the scent of magic and peaches, Sarah clenched her hands at her sides to stop the shaking. She'd sworn never to have anything to do with Jareth again, and here she was summoning him before her.

He appeared slowly, at first slightly transparent and then gradually solidifying. Sarah was a little surprised, last time he'd appeared with such grandeur and yet here he seemed like he hadn't even finished getting dressed, his gloves were held loosely in one hand and his vest hung open over his white poet's shirt. His eyes were softly closed and his expression seemed strangely resigned to Sarah.

As he fully materialized, he seemed to catch his weight suddenly, like he'd been about to stagger forward and only just stopped himself. As he straightened his posture and opened his eyes, he seemed shocked to see her, and then suddenly furious.

"So it was you."

His voice was a hiss, and more angry than Sarah had ever heard him. And for a moment, she was afraid. She'd forgotten what presence Jareth had….and then she remembered her reasons for calling him here and refused to cower before him as she had four years ago.

"Are you responsible for all the strange things that have been happening to me lately?"

His glare didn't lessen at all in its intensity. "No, I am not. But you, Sarah, are responsible for the changes that have recently been made to my Kingdom."

She was thrown. "I'm what?"

"Been dreaming of the Labyrinth lately, dear Sarah," Jareth sneered. "Maybe of a little blue garden? Or a strangely tropical forest just beyond the city walls perhaps?"

Sarah goggled slightly at him. How did he know what she'd been dreaming of…unless he'd been the one watching her.

"It _was_ you! I knew some one was watching me! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Jareth drew himself up haughtily. "I have not been spying on you, as you so crudely accuse me. I have been trying to deal with the sudden changes the Labyrinth has been under going. Changes that you have been the cause of, you and your Dreams. And now that I have found the cause, you are returning to the Underground with me so that we can put an end to this nonsense!"

"NO!" Sarah moved back a step but wasn't fast enough to escape Jareth's lunge for her. He caught her by the wrist and with a sound like shattering crystal, they vanished.

****

A/N: Well they've met up now and the fall out of that will be in the next chapter.

For any of you who are also readers of the Harry Potter fandom, then allow me to highly recommend kellydofc's The Road Not Taken. It's an excellent story based again on a dream and a 'what if...'


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth gasped as they landed, not in the palace as he'd planned, but the blue garden. He collapsed as long gashes started opening along his arms from where Sarah's instinctive magic had fought his transport. The magic in the garden then recognized him as a threat and knocked him flat onto his back and pinned him.

He was given the vague impression of an angry tiger before the combined effort of dragging Sarah against her will and the effects of his injuries made him slid into unconsciousness.

****

Sarah landed with a thud firmly on her rear in a patch of flowers. Why Jareth had chosen to transport them to the garden was beyond her but she was going to give him a piece of her mind!

Standing she brushed a few stray petals from the seat of her pants and looked around for the Goblin King. At first she didn't see him at all, and when she did finally spot him she felt a moment's pity. He lay limply on the strange grass, a layer of glittering magic coating most of his skin which made him look even more fey and alien than he normally did. Every where the magic didn't cover had deep gouges that looked almost like claw marks or lashes from a whip.

Sarah paused and looked around, as much as she didn't like Jareth she couldn't just leave him in this condition. Peering at her hesitantly from beyond the fountain and from some of the taller patches of flowers were several pairs of yellow eyes. Sarah smiled gently and called out coaxingly.

"You can come out, I wouldn't hurt you."

A small form slowly emerged, despite hisses of "no, it could be lying!" and "Tookie don't!"

Wide eyes peered up at Sarah and the small goblin asked hesitantly, "Are you Lady Sarah? The Lady Sarah who won the Labyrinth and bandished the genie and sayed no to the Frog Prince?"

Sarah blinked slightly. How did the goblins know about what had been happening to her lately? "Yes I am, but how did you know?"

"'Cause, Lady Sarah, everyone knows all the stories about you! Well, all but the story of what's gonna happen now that you're back. We don't know that story 'cause it ain't been tolded yet."

Sarah shook her head and decided to figure out what was going on later. "Well right now I've got to get Jareth back to the Castle. He's badly hurt."

No sooner had the words left her mouth then a door appeared on the far side of the garden. Sarah looked at it suspiciously but walked over and opened it carefully none the less. Beyond the door, much to her surprise and the surprise of the goblin children who peered in around her legs, was the throne room.

Deciding to just accept it, Sarah hurried to Jareth and lifted his torso up. She crouched down a bit and wrapped her arms around him just below his armpits and heaved herself back up right. Puffing from the exertion of dragging his dead weight, she pulled him over to the door.

Leaning against the wall, she took a bit of a breather but didn't let her grip falter. Looking around, she saw that all the goblin children were watching her with rapt attention. Picking what looked like the oldest of them, she addressed the short goblin.

"Would you run into the castle and find a healer or a doctor? Some one who looks like they can help?"

He nodded solemnly and scampered off. Sarah sighed and adjusted Jareth's weight before dragging him through the door and into the castle. She glanced around for a place to put him down where he might be at least fairly comfortable. Seeing several large pillows in a shallow pit just before the throne she hauled the unconscious King over to them and gently laid him down.

Taking a moment to get her breath back, she looked him over again. When he wasn't exuding his aura of power and energy, his face softened quite a bit. He was wildly gorgeous all the time, but Sarah saw now that his face could also be sweet. Almost…tender in sleep….

Hurried footsteps broke her from her thoughts and she looked up in time to see a harried looking man rush in. Seeing Jareth, the man cried out and rushed over, falling to his knees and instantly starting to run his hands over the areas just above the deeps wounds.

Sarah looked him over quickly. Long dark hair was pulled back tightly into a sort of half ponytail, with the bottom hair allowed to swing free. Like Jareth he had black upsweeps above his cat like green eyes. His skin was creamy pale and smooth, and his face was handsome even though it was pinched in worry.

He lifted his attention from his King for just a moment. "You're the one who has been Dreaming up new parts of the Labyrinth?"

"Jareth said that too, but I don't see how-"

He cut her off, "It doesn't matter what you see and don't see. Your magic did this to him and it's all I can do to heal it over. He's going to have to rest for several days and it will probably take a few weeks to heal this."

Sarah was shocked, and a little bit hurt that this person was accusing her of causing the injuries. "My magic? I don't have any magic, what are you talking about?"

The man sighed and stood up. "That's all I can do for him for now…" He turned his attention back to Sarah and sneered slightly as he answered in a way that reminded her strongly of the unconscious King between them. "Haven't got any magic? And you think just any one can summon the King of the Goblins to appear before them with merely a wish? He's possibly the most magically powerful being in the Underground and you, a mere human girl, can call him to you at a whim. Haven't got any magic, pwah."

He turned from her and crouched to lift Jareth into his arms, treating the King as if he weighed nothing at all. Sarah gaped at him as he started to move away, deeper into the castle, before recalling her self and chasing after him.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I am Andolen, the King's advisor and physician. And possibly the closest thing to a friend as he can afford to have."

Sarah stopped in confusion and then had to hurry to keep up with him. "What do you mean, as close to a friend as he can afford to have?"

Andolen glanced at her over his shoulder, looking surprised that she was even asking. "Jareth is the Goblin King. His magic is as wild and fierce as the Labyrinth itself and he has to keep in constant control of both it and the magic inherit in this Kingdom. If he were to let go for even a moment, even in sleep, the Labyrinth would run rampant over the other lands in the Underground. The High Court would never allow it."

They had reached a large door, heavily carved with an image of the Labyrinth as seen from the hill where Jareth had taken Sarah all those years ago. Andolen flicked his fingers slightly from where his hand was supporting Jareth's legs and the door swung open before them, revealing an opulent bedroom.

Andolen left Sarah standing awkwardly at the door as he strode in and placed Jareth down in the centre of the bed. He carefully removed the King's boots and drew a light blanket over him from the bottom of the bed.

"It's up to you now, my King. Rest and recover your strength."

As he turned to leave, he seemed surprised to see Sarah still standing there. But she just couldn't help staring at Jareth's resting form, he was so still.

"Well, girl?" Andolen questioned impatiently.

"My name, thank you, is Sarah." She snapped back.

His eyes widened slightly in recognition. "The girl who beat the Labyrinth…well you'd best stay here. I'm sure he'll want to speak with you when he wakes up. You can sit over there and wait." He glared slightly. "Do not wake him. He needs to rest to recover."

Sarah glared back slightly, but sank willingly enough into the chair he'd indicated. It was, after all, apparently her fault that Jareth was injured. She looked back at him and, unknowingly, her expression softened slightly. Andolen noticed as he was leaving and blinked his eyes in surprise. That was potentially an interesting development…

****


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah had grown a little restless waiting for Jareth to awaken and so got up to gaze out his bedroom window. The beauty of the Labyrinth never ceased to astonish her. So many winding corridors sprawling out, inviting her to explore

"The nightingale in a golden cage…that's me locked inside reality's space…" Sarah sang quietly to herself.

"An accurate assessment, I believe." Jareth's voice was deeper and a little rough with sleep. Sarah spun around to meet his mismatched eyes as he sat up, wincing a little at the tenderness of his half healed wounds.

"How come the goblins all knew about the strange things that have been happening to me? About the genie lamp and about the Frog Prince?"

Jareth stared at her blankly for a moment and then his expression shifted to one of amusement. "Oh, poor Sarah. You Believe so strongly in the world of fairy tales that the fairy tales have started Believing in you. And when fantasy starts to Believe in your reality, strange things start to happen…"

"So wait, you're telling me that because the goblins are telling stories about me to each other, that's enough to influence my life Aboveground?" Her tone was incredulous.

Jareth graced her with a wry smile. "Indeed it is. After all, if enough people believe in something, that something starts to become true, become Belief. And it seems my goblins Believe in the Lady Sarah."

Sarah began to pace thinking things over quickly. Jareth levered himself to a standing position and faltered slightly, it had been many years since someone had managed to injure him this severely. He hid his pain as Sarah brought her attention on to him.

"So what do we do about it? The Underground intruding on my life and my Dreams making new parts of the Labyrinth?"

This time his smile was a shade more manic, "Why, we go to the Heart of the Labyrinth of course."

****

The Heart of the Labyrinth is a place deep under the palace seldom disturbed by visitors. More of a cave than a room, twisted and fractured crystal rises in strange pillars. Shades of figures and bright colors seem to move within the living crystal matrix. Occasional laughter and the sharp cracking of shifting rock are the only sounds.

Sarah thought it was fantastic. She reached out to touch a delicate spire, when suddenly her wrist was snatched by Jareth's hand in its sleek leather glove.

"Do _not_ touch the crystal." His eyes seemed a bit haunted as he spoke, "For it will change you, Sarah." Again with his wry smile, "There is a reason I wear gloves all the time you know. It's not just a fashion statement."

Sarah nodded slowly and pulled her hand back towards her. The skin where Jareth had touched her tingled slightly but she tried to ignore it as he turned to face the largest of the crystal pillars.

It was as thick as a man and stretched the entire distance from floor to ceiling, and as Jareth stared into its depths the shades in all the other crystal seemed to converge.

**KING**_want?**newplaces**_sofree_happy_

"Yes about that. This is Sarah and she's the Dreamer responsible for all that. What do you know of her?"

**QUEEN**

Sarah blinked in bemusement. Apparently the Labyrinth didn't believe in speaking but preferred to just drop the thoughts straight into a person's mind. And all she could taste were peaches…

"No, she is not. For her to be Queen, we would have to be married, and we're not and it's highly unlikely that we ever would be. She's only a mortal Dreamer."

**_blood_**_marriagenow**here**_**QUEEN **

Jareth seemed to freeze slightly. After a beat of him not reacting, Sarah began to become concerned. "What does it mean, Jareth?"

"It means Sarah, that it wants you as Queen and that we must perform a blood marriage here and now."

Sarah stared blankly at him. "We have to what? I think not!"

"We have no choice, do you not see that foolish child?! If the Labyrinth has chosen you as its Queen, it will accept no other. And if it says now, it means now. I'm sure were we to attempt to leave, we would find that we are unable."

A hum of agreement and satisfaction seemed to ring out from the crystal. Sarah glared around at it as a new spire, thin and wickedly sharp rose up next to Jareth stopping at around the level of his waist. His expression became resigned and he beckoned Sarah over.

She sidled towards him suspiciously. "What did it mean exactly, by blood marriage?"

Jareth's resignation had begun to take on a rather bleak air. "Give me your hand."

"Not until you explain what's going on!"

He ignored her and reached out to yank her towards him by her arm. "Jareth, you're hurting me!" He shifted his grip and lifted her hand to rest against the crystal. The newly grown pillar had an edge like cut diamond and sliced easily into Sarah's palm. She gasped at the pain the lanced up through her arm.

Jareth did not release her arm, if anything his grip became tighter. He reached out and sliced his own palm open before turning and gazing directly into Sarah's eyes.

"By Sidhe law the joining of our blood and magic declares us married. By tradition, once we are married we will also share true names."

Before Sarah had a chance to react with more than shock, Jareth clasped her bleeding hand with his own. Instantly their magic, his wild with the joy of being free from control swooped around them and hers wild and fierce from its very nature prowled around the edges of the room. As the two came together sparks tingled up and down Sarah's spine.

As the blood mixed on their hands and their magic mixed in the air around them, Jareth and Sarah sank to their knees and then gave into what the magics were compelling them towards.

****

A/N: Smexin' in the next chapter...always seems to happen in chapter 6 for me...hmmm


	6. Chapter 6

In the magic charged atmosphere of the Heart, their clothes seemed to simply dissolve from them as Sarah and Jareth came together. His thin lips were slightly dry beneath hers. She ached fiercely for him between her legs and quickly wrapped her legs around him and ground wetly against him.

His growl of arousal only spurred her on and she nibbled a path from just beneath his ear down his pale throat to where it joined his shoulder. He shifted his weight and suddenly she was on her back, cradled by a smooth dip in the crystal floor. Feathers had sprung up in Jareth's hair and his eyes were looking more like an owl's than a man's. He growled at her again, ending with a slight screech and thrust inside.

She arched against him, loving the feeling and snarling at him as he withdrew. As he thrust back in she locked her ankles behind him and ground her hips in a circle, clenching her internal muscles at the same time. Jareth lost any small bit of control he might have retained and pounded into her in an almost punishing pace.

The magic around them seemed to pulse in time with their movements and as Sarah teetered on the edge, Jareth's reached out to her and slid along her skin. Rather than react defensively, her magic seemed to purr and entwine with the Goblin King's. As their magic blended, Jareth arched into her one last time and came violently, biting down on the side of her throat and launching her into her own blinding orgasm.

After a moment, Jareth pulled out of her and slid to lie beside her in the shallow basin in the crystal on the floor. He slipped quickly into sleep and his magic began to seep slowly back into his body, taking the more feral aspects of his owl form with them.

Sarah shivered slightly as her own magic slid back under her skin. She knew she needed to get out of here, suddenly married against her will or not, but…maybe a short rest first would be alright…

****

When Jareth woke, he couldn't restrain a groan. Sleeping on crystal was a far cry from his warm, extremely comfortable bed, especially when he'd been so injured only the day before. Sitting up slightly, his glance revealed that his new wife and queen was no where to be seen.

And he was still naked.

As he had the thought, the Heart provided and outfit, somewhat apologetically. He dressed quickly and stalked away. As soon as he'd reached the castle proper, he bellowed, "Andolen!"

He continued to storm towards the throne room as his aid rushed from another hallway to walk along side him. "Yes, my King?"

"Where is my wife?"

Andolen tripped and barely caught himself before falling flat on his face. "Y-your wife, sire?"

"Yes. Lady Sarah and I were married by blood and magic to appease the Heart."

"Ah, sire," Andolen hesitated slightly, "If you are married, can you not just call her true name?"

Jareth stopped mid stride to glare fully at his friend. "No I cannot, as Lady Sarah left before the Sharing."

Andolen gaped and was nearly left behind and Jareth continued on his path towards the throne room. "Well what are you going to do about it, sire?"

"Do, Andolen? Why should I do anything about it? Through our sharing of magic and blood she's not exactly mortal anymore is she? As the changes begin I'm sure she'll come back."

Andolen looked to Jareth as the King sank into the throne and massaged his temples. "Changes?"

Jareth sighed, "Sarah has magic to equal my own, and she also has Dreams and Beliefs that are powerful enough to shape the Labyrinth. Just as I have my owl form she will have an alternate form, I'm guessing some sort of cat judging from how her magic reacts to things. And the marks from her magic will also appear and she will become more and more like a Sidhe the more time passes until she is no longer human in anything but mind. And even that will probably change in time."

Andolen nodded slowly. "What will happen when her other form manifests?"

Jareth's fierce grin caused his advisor to take a step back. "Let's just hope that any goblins near by are fast runners."

****

Sarah had been wandering in the Labyrinth for some time now. She wanted to get well and truly lost, because if she didn't know where she was, how could any one else? She walked decisively in whichever direction her heart told her was leading farther away from the castle.

Small giggles had been following her for the past few minutes. Sarah had pretended not to hear, lulling what she was sure were goblin children into a false sense of security. Any moment now…

As the giggles came again, Sarah whirled around and scooped two of the small spies up in her arms. "Caught you, you little terrors! Now, why were you all following me about."

The giggles kept up, with a slight shriek of delight at being caught out. "Lady Sarah seems to be looking to be lost! We've never seen someone get lost on purpose before!"

Sarah thought about it for a moment, "I don't see why not, the Labyrinth is a fairly good place to get lost in." More giggles and nods. "Now why don't you two scamper on home. I'm going to be looking for something specific soon, and it won't be a very safe place for young goblins to be, alright?" This time the nods were solemn and when Sarah released the two she'd caught they vanished away into the bushes and had a whispered conference with their friends.

She was sure that they wouldn't follow her. After all, she was practically a myth in the Underground and had given them explicit directions.

What she really wanted was a place that everyone else in the Underground had forgotten about. She needed to sort out her feelings about being married to Jareth, and to figure out her magic a bit on her own now that she knew it existed. She peered around, wondering which path to follow and noticed an inviting green door.

Half covered by trailing ivy, the paint was flaking slightly but still a cheery green. The handle turned easily and Sarah slipped through, closing the door firmly behind her.

Moments later, it vanished altogether.

****


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah's first attempt to do magic, under the cool shade of a large tree by a pristine lake, did not go at all as planned. She thought about how she'd felt when Jareth was transporting them, when she'd attacked him.

Rather than feeling the magic humming at her fingertips, ready to defend her, she'd felt nothing at all. Deciding not to be discouraged when she hadn't really started out, she next thought about how her magic had felt pouring out of her body to stalk around the chamber of the Heart. Nothing.

Not even focusing on how her magic had felt pouring back into her seemed to be the key. If she was a character in a book this would be the moment when some last ditch attempt worked or a random stranger passing by offered assistance. Looking around, Sarah was the only creature other than the tree, which as of yet was behaving exactly as a tree should.

"Oh, I wish I could just figure this out!"

The moment the words left her lips, Sarah felt her magic flare to life and had a moment of wonder before a blinding headache slammed her into unconsciousness.

****

Toby was growing tired of waiting for his older sister to return. No cartoons were on, and the mac'n'cheese was all stuck together in one big nasty chunk inside the pan. There was nothing to do and no one to play with or talk to.

He pouted. "I wish the goblins would come and take _me_ away right now."

And they did.

****

Jareth shivered as the wave of wish magic broke over him. Andolen looked at him with concerned eyes that wouldn't have looked out of place on a puppy.

"My darling wife has just made a wish."

Andolen's eyes widened to comic proportions. "Inside the Labyrinth?"

"No, out amongst the stars, of course from within the Labyrinth. Let's just hope it was something small as there's little we can do about it now. What's said is said."

A hesitant knock sounded on the throne room door. At Jareth's lazy "Enter" a goblin peered cautiously in.

"Ah, King, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" The goblin flinched at Jareth's impatient snapping.

"There's a boy who wished himself away, sire. We is not knowin' what do to with him, sire."

Jareth sighed and massaged his temples, "Bring him in."

The goblin ducked back into the hallway, returning a moment later with a blonde haired boy of about six years old was peering about in curiosity. It wasn't until he looked up and met Jareth's eyes that the King recognized the boy.

"Ah, young Toby, and just why have you wished yourself away to the Underground?"

"I was bored." Jareth blinked slightly and grinned in amusement. The boy was honest. "An' I wanted to tell my sister that the mac'n'cheese is all icky so she should make somethin' else for dinner. Or order pizza!" Toby ended in a big, hopeful grin.

"And where," Jareth's voice was a drawl, though Andolen could hear mild concern, "Are your parents?"

"Oh they always go out at night. Sarah stays with me an' reads me stories an' plays games an' fun stuff." He leaned in conspiratorially, "An' sometimes Sarah let's me stay up past my bed time!"

Jareth gave a mock gasp, "Does she really? My word!" Then his expression became grave, "Now, young Toby, I have a question for you that you must answer very, very carefully. Would you rather live Aboveground with your parents, or in the Underground with your sister? You might see your parents again, but not for a very long time and if you choose to stay here they won't remember that they even had a little boy. If you do choose to live with them, you must never mention your sister, because they won't remember her."

Toby considered the question carefully. "Well…I guess I wanna live here. Cause Sarah always plays with me. An' if I get hurt or sick she'd the one who takes care of me. An' she tucks me in at night and tells me stories. Mom and Dad go out a lot."

As Toby spoke, staring firmly at his feet, he hadn't seen Jareth's stern expression falter and soften into one of care. Andolen sighed slightly, Jareth did always care so much for every child who was wished away. Finding them the best families and then storming about the castle for weeks after they left, trying to pretend he didn't miss them at all. For once though, Andolen smiled quietly to himself, the King would get to keep one.

"Are you quite certain, Toby?"

Toby nodded solemnly in reply. The King gave a cat like grin "Well in that case, welcome to the Castle at the Centre of the Labyrinth. I hope you will enjoy your new home. This" In a sweeping gesture he indicated Andolen, "Is my advisor, Andolen. He will also be your tutor in the ways of both the Labyrinth and the Underground as a whole." At Toby's pouting expression Jareth only grinned wider. "I assure you that these lessons will be much more interesting and useful than your Aboveground schooling."

Andolen smiled and walked over to the newly adopted Prince, "Shall I show you where your room is to be?"

Toby nodded and grabbed Andolen's hand as they set off. Watching them leave, Jareth slouched more comfortably in the throne. Today was turning out to be an excellent day.

****

When Sarah woke, she wished she'd gotten the number of the train that must've hit her. Her head was pounding like a timpani in a percussion only orchestra. She laid limply on the grass and whimpered quietly, deciding that survival was the better part of valor in this case and opening her eyes to the warm sunlight might just kill her.

She was never, ever making a wish ever again.

_Never._

****

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, but the truth is I just plain forgot to update.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah had somehow fallen asleep through the pounding in her skull, and when she woke again she felt much better. Sitting up cautiously, she was relieved to find only a minor ache remained, and her eyes no longer felt as if they were trying to escape from their sockets.

Gazing out over the lake, Sarah idly thought that it looked like a place mermaids would live. As she got caught up in the daydream, picturing their underwater houses and wondering what it would be like to have fins, Sarah almost missed the subtle discharge of magic from deep within her.

Suddenly the knowledge she'd gained from her unwise wish made itself known once again. She'd just Dreamed. And now there was probably a slightly bewildered but thriving under water town below the surface of the lake. Carefully searching through her wish knowledge, she realized that she was going to have to learn strict control very quickly or the Labyrinth was going to be over run with creatures she'd willed into being, accidentally or not.

Standing, she carefully brushed off the seat of her jeans and wandered off. Her new knowledge suggested she visit the hill over looking the Labyrinth as a good place to start to learn control. There were many things to imagine from there, and it would take a lot of focus to not Dream those things into Believed in existence.

****

Jareth squinted at the goblin cowering slightly before him. "There's what in the Dead Lake?"

"M-m-m-mermaids, sire. A whole village of m-m-m-m-merpeople."

The King of the Goblins leant back in his throne to ponder this new problem. The Dead Lake had never managed to sustain any life, thus it's slightly ominous name, and now suddenly a whole community had sprung up over night?

This seemed suspiciously like the work of a certain Dreamer.

"Tell me, Hooknose," "Hobbin…" "was Lady Sarah seen around those parts in the past day or so?"

When the goblin failed to reply, Jareth sharpened his glare. "Well?"

Guiltily the goblin nodded and Jareth sighed in annoyance. Hopefully his lady wife would find control over her powers before too many new creatures were introduced to the Labyrinth. At least in the Dead Lake there was no intrusion, but he shuddered to think what something like gryphons would do to the balance in the Fiery's Forest.

After all, he rather liked gryphons and would hate to see them get ripped apart.

****

Sarah gazed at the rolling expanse of the Labyrinth. She noticed many changes since the last time she stood here. For one, there were some sections that were obviously new; they hadn't quite integrated in yet. Also the whole thing seemed somehow more…real, more solid than it had last time. Still fantastic but less like a dream world.

So far she'd only had to rein in Dreams twice, and was feeling quite proud of herself. She was also starting to get the hang of feeling out the difference between idle thoughts and wondering, and Dreams. And even deeper than that, she was starting to feel her Belief.

Sarah knew that her Belief was a large part of what was helping to strengthen the Labyrinth so she didn't dare investigate it too much, but the little she had delved into had been interesting to say the least. It was as if a Dream had been taken and reinforced with steel and reality until there was no way that it couldn't exist.

Now that she had a grasp of Dreaming and Believing, what Sarah really wanted to do was real magic. Feeling within herself for the power that fueled her Dreams, she managed to pull a tiny bit out and a crystal formed in her hands.

At least, she supposed it was a crystal. It wasn't one of the beautiful and delicate spheres that Jareth created with a gesture. It wasn't even round. Instead it was a jagged lump that almost looked like a dagger, or the tooth of some great beast. Feeling herself start to Dream again, Sarah dropped the crystal to focus more but was snapped out of it as the crystal hit the ground.

She hadn't been thinking of anything specific she wanted her magic to do when she'd pulled forth the crystal and so it apparently had latched on to any random thought. Now on the ground in front of her lay what looked like a fly-swatter crossed with a medieval mace.

She supposed she must have been thinking of the fairies.

That seemed awfully cruel though, maybe she could just….With a great deal of concentration Sarah pulled forth another crystal. This one was delicate and beautiful as spun glass, though still not a sphere. She carefully dropped it directly onto the fly-swatter and watched as the magic flowed over it to make a bed of little flowers, each with several buds the unfurled to be the perfect size for a fairy to sleep on.

Now maybe they'd leave Hoggle's garden alone.

The thought of her friends reminded her that she had yet to visit any of them. Immediately she jogged towards the doors to the Labyrinth, hoping that Hoggle would be tending his garden as he had been the last time she came to the Underground.

****

Toby was bored. Again.

His lessons here were much more interesting than the silly old teacher in his Aboveground school had taught. But he wanted to see Sarah and play with other children his age. He wasn't even sure that there _were_ any other children for him to play with.

Hearing a quiet scuffle, Toby peeked outside his bedroom door. Goblins! He snuck out into the hallway and closer to them to see what they were up to. He was disappointed to find that they were merely sweeping the stone floor.

Maybe King Jareth always seemed so angry because he was bored too…

****

At that moment Jareth was anything but bored. He was trying to explain the laws of the Labyrinth to the merpeople, but it had to be done under water which was proving a bit tricky.

Jareth didn't particularly like water. He could swim, though not extremely well, but he always had the vague feeling that his feathers would take forever to dry. And from the one time he'd been caught in the rain as an owl, he knew that in this case forever really did feel like an eternity.

And he'd caught a terrible cold.

So Jareth didn't like water but the merpeople couldn't really breathe air. They could come up for a few minutes at a time, like a human holding their breath, but then had to duck back down below the surface. Jareth had tried that at first but it turned out to be too distracting.

Especially when his owl side kept insisting that they were just big fish, and could therefore be eaten.

It was going to be a long day.

****


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah was practically skipping as she headed where her magic was telling her Hoggle's house was. She might not be able to really use it very well yet, she almost felt as if she was missing a vital component, but she seemed to be connected to the Labyrinth through it. Any where she decided she wanted to go, she could feel a pull in the right direction.

Seeing the small cottage in front of her, Sarah sped up and skidded slightly on the gravel path. Breathlessly excited she knocked on the door and waited. Hoggle's grumbling came to her through the door and she stifled her giggles. It'd been such a long time since she'd seen her friend!

As the door swung wide, Hoggle looked up and gaped at her, "S-sarah!"

"Hoggle!" She swooped down and gave her short friend a tight hug. He surprised her by actually hugging back for a moment before escaping the embrace.

"What're you doin' here, Sarah?"

Sarah shuffled her feet slightly, "It's a bit of a long story. Several stories in fact."

Hoggle looked her over and sighed. "Well you'd better come on in then. No point standin' around outside all day."

****

By the time Sarah had explained the events which brought about her return to the Labyrinth, several cups of tea had been drunk and darkness had fallen. Hoggle puttered about his kitchen throwing together a hasty dinner of bread, cheese, and dried fruits.

"So, you're married to Jareth now are ya'?"

Sarah nodded slowly, "I'm pretty sure. I mean, yes. I am."

Hoggle peered suspiciously over his shoulder at her. "And what did you do at the Sharing?"

"The what?" Sarah blinked in confusion.

Hoggle turned, and put full plates on the table, sliding one in front of Sarah. "The Sharing, y'know, where he told you his true name and you told him yours?"

As he spoke, Sarah looked progressively guiltier. "I might have…left before that bit."

Hoggle stared blankly at her for a moment before he couldn't contain his laughter any longer and collapsed into his chair, tears running down his craggy face.

****

Gazing out the window, Jareth sneezed slightly and scowled. Someone was talking about him again…

A slight tugging came from just above the level of his knees and he peered down curiously. Toby stood next to him, a slight pout on his face.

"Jareth, are there any other children in the Underground who I could play with?"

Jareth blinked owlishly. He'd completely forgotten that children liked to be around others their own age. "Of course there are other children in the Underground. I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Toby. I will find you some companions. Perhaps there will be some who can come to live here at the castle for a time."

Toby grinned and scampered off, no doubt to inform Andolen, and Jareth returned to gazing out the window in a much better mood. More children in the castle….if only some were actually his….

His good mood was short lived as his attention was turned to his missing wife. He doubted the Labyrinth would allow any real harm to happen to her but he couldn't help but worry. He had always known that his marriage would not be ideal, first because he thought he would be forced into a match he did not prefer, and then later because he knew Sarah would not be happy in a marriage with him.

He had hoped that they would come to an agreement of sorts and, in time, she would consent to bear him an heir. While really, Jareth wanted many children, he would respect her right and only ask she bear the one child to act as heir for the Kingdom.

Though, he mused sullenly, if she could not stomach the thought he supposed Toby would work. But if Sarah denied him children of his own…

He could never forgive her that.

****

Hoggle had explained just how much she had slighted her new husband by refusing the Sharing, knowingly or not. And when he had seen how truly little she understood her new post as Queen of the Labyrinth, he had given her a basic outline.

"Now, Jareth's the King, so he does most of the law stuff. He presides over any criminal happenings what can't be worked out between the goblins. Sort o' like the Father of the country. But if the King is the Father then there has ta be a Queen ta be the Mother, right?" Sarah nodded her understanding.

"T' Queen goes out intah the people, as it were, and makes sure no one is goin' hungry or nothin' like that. She tells the King any problems with how things are built or if there was a fire and people need help rebuilding. Tha' sor' o' thing."

Sarah nodded and thought it over a bit. Seeing it as a parental role felt strangely fitting, seeing as Jareth did take in Wished Away children…which reminded her…

"Hoggle, what actually happens to the children who are Wished Away?"

"Families all over the Underground who can't have children of their own adopt them. It's actually a big event when a child is wished away because it means that a family will finally have a child of their own to raise. Children are extremely important here in th' Underground."

Sarah nodded slowly and stood to go, dinner long since eaten. "Well, thanks Hoggle. It was good to see you again."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "And just where do you think you're going, Missy? Unless you plan on going back to the Castle you're staying right here."

Sarah protested weakly, a bed sounded awfully nice, "But I slept outside the past few nights."

"And I suppose you drank water from streams and plucked fruit from trees." Hoggle's sarcastic retort was met with a hesitant nod. His eyes widened in horror before he managed to shake it off with a laugh. "Well, I suppose you are Queen and all so mus' be alright. But ta'night you're stayin' here with me. And then in the mornin' you can go and visit Didymus and Ludo before you go wanderin' over more of the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded meekly and followed him into a guest room. It would definitely be more comfortable than the ground outside.

****

Several replies had come to Jareth's question of children to be companions to Toby. The centaurs had several foals of an appropriate age but the most interesting of the replies came from the High Court itself. Apparently the High King's youngest great-grandson was of an age with Toby and was also quite lonely at the High Court.

He replied acceptance to all offers of an initial visit and sent for Andolen. There were many preparations to be made before the children arrived.

****

Sarah sighed as she walked. Her morning visit with Didymus and Ludo had been very short because the old fox was getting a bit weak in his twilight years. He had pointed her in the direction of someone, or something she supposed, who could help her learn to better control her magic.

It'd figure though, that this person lived on the opposite side of the Labyrinth.

Her magic hummed beneath her skin, patiently working on its container and waiting for her to learn to use it properly. It hadn't done anything major yet, more fixing internal things that weren't quite to its liking but that was all nearly done now. Quite soon the big changes were going to start. It purred slightly, how fun!

****

The wise old crone looked like everything a magical teacher should look like. She walked supported by a stout, twisting walking stick and silver hair frizzed wildly out from under a pointed black hat.

The hat itself was a marvelous creation. Bits of feather and shell were attached to it at random, along with what looked an awful lot like a fishing lure. Towards the peak, there was a very carefully attached small bird house structure which housed a tiny, sleeping bat.

Sarah walked up, slightly wary and asked, "Are you Lady Marigold?"

The crone turned a beady, jaundiced eye onto Sarah. "_Lady_ Marigold? I don't know nothin' bout no _Lady_ Marigold. Marigold Black's me sure 'nough but I ain't no lady. Who sent yeh?"

"Sir Didymus…" Sarah was starting to feel that he might have been mistaken about how willing his "Lady" would be to teach Sarah to use her magic.

Much to her shock a blush stole over the crone's face like a thief in the night who'd realized there was nothing good to steal and he now had to get away quite quickly. "Ah, that ol' charmer doesn't know 'is arse from 'is elbow 'alf the time. Callin' me a Lady. Pwah! Why'd 'e send yeh?"

"He said…you could teach me to use my magic?"

"'E did, did 'e? Well let me take a proper look at yeh." The crone turned fully to face Sarah and puttered about, sizing her up. "Nawt much good at magic are yeh? New to it, eh?" Sarah started to reply but was cut off. "Well no wonder yeh can't use it much yet. Ya' ain't gotchur markin's o' power yet."

"My what?"

"Markin's o' power, girl. You've seen the King?" Sarah nodded. "Well 'e 'as those funny black bits 'round 'is eyes, and so does that aid o' his. Those are their markin's o' power an' unless my guess is wrong, which it ain't, you're gonna have the same ones 'ere soon enough. Maybe no' black though…" the crone squinted at her, "Definitely no' black. Tha' part'll be a surprise for yeh then."

Sarah blinked slowly, "So, you'll teach me then?"

"Yeh don't need no teachin' girl!" The crone cackled. "Yeh jus' gotta wait a bit and let your magic work itself out a bit first. Once it's settled, like, then yeh'll be able t' use it jus' fine!"

Sarah nodded and walked quickly away down the path. She'd never tell Didymus, but she was incredibly happy that she wouldn't have to learn anything from his "Lady Marigold" as Sarah found her to be a bit more terrifying than the prospect of taking an early morning swim in the Bog.

It might have reassured her to know that Jareth felt exactly the same way.

Then again, maybe not.

********

**A/N: Yeah...so I completely forgot to post this until now _....I actually have the rest of the story written and just need to post it as I go sort of thing. I've been trying to post on Mondays...so I'm only about...four days late _  
**


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly another week of exploring the Labyrinth, rediscovering the places she'd seen on her way through that she hadn't had time to enjoy and experiencing others for the very first time, when Sarah's magic settled suddenly.

She'd been leaning against a tree and musing that some nearby rocks looked an awful lot like Jareth's face when viewed form a distance and at the right angle. The sudden rush of her magic had actually knocked her off her feet and when she'd sat up immediately she'd known something had changed.

She stood and calmly dusted off her jeans, and carefully focused on finding a lake or fountain, when a perfect crystal sphere appeared in her hand. She raised it to gaze in the depths, twisting it this way and that, before shrugging slightly and dropping it on the ground at her feet.

It wasn't until the crystal left her finger tips that Sarah realized that this might not have been the best of plans. She'd leaned forward slightly in a vain effort to catch it, when it shattered on the ground and she disappeared, leaving behind no evidence that she'd ever been there at all.

****

Jareth had been talking to Andolen about the arrival of the children to the Castle later that day and sending a guide for the party when his magic had shivered as its mate used hers openly for the first time.

He closed his eyes savoring the sensation and the knowledge that Sarah was that one step closer to returning to the Castle. He hoped for her to arrive before the Solstice, only a few weeks away at this point. Then his world would be nearly complete, children playing in the Castle, his wife at his side, and all of the Underground finally acknowledging that the Goblin Kingdom was neither weak or useless as it was often seen by those not in the High Court who knew the truth of its nature.

"…sire?"

Jareth shook his head slightly and slitted his eyes open at his advisor. "Andolen, Sarah has finally used her magic successfully, which means that it has settled and the first of the changes have occurred. As for the children, you will go and greet them at the border of the Labyrinth and then lead them back here," when his aid's eyes widened, Jareth smirked and allowed a crystal to form in his hand, "And this will show you the shortest and safest path here. I'll be asking the Heart to open a fairly direct route once you enter the Labyrinth. Before that it won't recognize what I'm trying to get it to do."

He lightly tossed the crystal to his aid, and smirked as it transported the other man away. He seemed to have forgotten to mention that Andolen would be leaving now.

Oh well.

****

Sarah reappeared, eyes wide with shock, next to the fountain in the Blue Garden she'd dreamed of so often but only seen once with her own eyes. Carefully she straightened from her slight crouch and paced a quick circle, leaning down and poking some of the flowers.

Nope, she had definitely just traveled quite a distance across the Labyrinth by magic.

Deciding to really think about that later, she headed over to look at her reflection in the clear water of the fountain. Peering back up from the water, was a girl who looked much as she had the last time Sarah checked her reflection but with some differences that she couldn't ignore.

Her eyes, which had been a fairly nice greeny blue, were now even stranger than Jareth's. While his eyes were two different colors and one of his pupils seemed perpetually dilated, which was something she'd always wondered about, and hers were now not only two different colors but the pupils were strange as well. Maybe it was a property of being a monarch of the Labyrinth, to have strange eyes to match the strange environment.

One of her eyes was a rich sapphire blue with a fairly normal pupil, but her other eye was an angry gold and the pupil was decidedly slitted like a cat's. She supposed she sort of matched Jareth's own dark blue and brown eyes, if a bit more dramatically.

Silver swept elegantly away from her eyes. Unlike Jareth's black upsweeps, Sarah's silver came from the corners of her eyes. The inner corner swept back, over her eyelid and across her temple, narrowing as it approached her hair line. The other corner also narrowed as it neared her hair, but was much shorter and thinner.

Her hair itself hadn't changed too much, it still fell in to nearly her waist in a dark cascade, but now she seemed to have fairly random loose curls interspersed across her head. Over all the effect was quite striking, Sarah concluded, and she stood away from the fountain.

She felt fairly out of place, as if her clothes belonged to another person. There wasn't much she could do about it right now though as she didn't want to stay in such an obvious location for Jareth to find her. Maybe once she'd arrived somewhere else she'd try her hand at creating things from magic.

She called another crystal to her hand, wanting to find the far reaches of the Labyrinth that hadn't been explored in a long while, and shattered it gleefully at her feet.

So much better than walking.

****

Andolen pouted slightly. He'd been none too happy to be transported out to the fringes of the Labyrinth without his permission and now the convoy of children and their minders was late. There were so many things that could go wrong on the journey to the Goblin Kingdom, and he was thinking all of them over and worrying more as every minute passed by.

They could have been delayed by rock fall onto the road, or a felled tree. Or something more sinister, like brigands or thieves on the road. He nibbled slightly at a hangnail, oh where were they?!

Just as he'd about worried himself into a panic, childish laughter rang out over the open space just before him. Coming up the road were several adults on horse back, all with children seated in front of them, an adult centaur with his foal trotting easily along side them.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and raised an arm in greeting.

The children had finally arrived.

****

**A/N: So I'm trying to do NaNo and tell you what, it's not that hard XD so far at least. I just have to be sure to catch up before I get more than 5000 words behind at a time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah reappeared to find darkness. Very crowded darkness. She willed a crystal into being and it pulsed with light in time to her heart beat, and she gasped slightly to see what she was sharing the slightly cramped space with.

Large white bodies shifted restlessly against each other, dark liquid eyes gazing at her curiously. Cloven hooves danced lightly on the packed earth and silvery manes were tossed, flashing pearlescent spiral horns.

Unicorns…Sarah barely breathed in her wonder. But, what were unicorns doing trapped in the darkness?

As she thought the question a very old unicorn stepped up beside her and nudged her forward gently with his massive shoulder. She was led to the very far reaches of what appeared to be a cave and at what should have been the entrance, a solid stone slab blocked any escape. Carved into the slab were words in a language that Sarah couldn't recognize, much less read.

A bell like voice rang quietly inside her head, '_The stone reads, "The Belief is fading and I, Jareth, King of the Goblins, cannot sustain the unicorns at this time. I therefore hide them here in hopes that some will remain at such time as I can return and release them back into our world." And it is true, we were mere shadows. White flickers at the edge of light even in the Underground. He saved us. But now, now we are strong again and you must set us free.'_

Sarah nodded slightly, tracing her fingers over the words. Jareth really did care for the creatures in his lands, even if he wasn't always the best at showing it. Without really knowing why she did it, Sarah leaned forward and gently kissed where Jareth's name was carved into the stone, before using her magic to relocate it to the back wall of the cave.

Sunlight poured in and Sarah gasped in shock as a blunt equine head caught her between her legs and launched her into the air to land, winded, astride a gleaming white body. She had barely a second to catch hold of silvery main before the entire herd was rushing out to the cave and stampeding gloriously into the fresh air.

By the time they came to a stop in a verdant field with a fresh spring running along one side and into a clear pool, Sarah was totally windswept and nearly out of her mind with exhilaration. She slid off the unicorn that had carried her and fell onto her rear in the slightly over grown grass. The unicorn snorted slightly and gently nuzzled her hair.

_'Little Queen, Little Sarahiana Ab Llewyen, may your reign be long and prosperous and your marriage bring many foals.'_

Sarah blinked slightly, hearing that name, even just in her mind, had made her whole body tingle, "Sarahian-" a loud snort cut her off.

_'That is your true name child. I tell you now, it holds great power over you so do not share it lightly. We Star People call everything by its true name, even our silly young King.' _He whickered softly in amusement. _'Though he'd rather us not. But now, Sarahiana Ab Llewyen, we will leave you. It has been far too long since we ran free across the Labyrinth and felt the grass beneath our hooves. By Starlight, I bid you farewell.'_

At some unseen signal, the entire herd turned and thundered away down the field, leaving a slightly over awed Sarah in their wake.

****

When the first reports of the unicorns' return reached Jareth he was in fact playing quite a silly game with the children that Toby had introduced. It was called Sardines and he'd not had such fun in decades. Of course, they'd had to change a few of the rules around a bit, centaurs at any age just couldn't fit in some places, and an entire Castle was far to much to search so only the main floor was in use, but there were still plenty of hiding spaces.

Andolen had blustered in, fit to be tied, just as Jareth thought he'd worked out where the latest hiding spot was and interrupted the game.

"My Lord, the unicorns are back and running all over the Western Field."

Jareth paused and straightened from his stealthy crouch. "Are they quite solid again?"

Andolen nodded, "Yes, sire. There also appears to be several foals running with the herd."

"Foals?!" The excited squeal rang out and was quickly shushed by several other childish voices. Jareth smiled indulgently.

"Children, as I have to go inspect this anyways, would you like to accompany me?"

Tiny bodies, and one not so tiny, spilled out from behind a curtain, all giggling their excitement. "We get to see real live unicorns!" one crowed.

Jareth sighed, shaking his head smile still firmly in place. Ah, the enthusiasm of youth.

****

Ever since the changes had occurred, Sarah had been feeling progressively more ill at ease in her Aboveground clothing. She felt a bit as if her very skin was trying to crawl away from the fabric. Her worn T-shirt and jeans which had been so soft and comfortable were now a constant irritation and she was about ready to cry from frustration.

She hadn't gone far from the field where the unicorns had taken her when she had to sit down and just try to block out the nearly painful irritation of her skin. This had to stop or she was going to lose it.

A hesitant voice broke her from her thoughts, "Lady Sarah?"

Sarah blinked back tears of frustration to look into the surprisingly blue eyes of the older goblin woman. "Yes?"

Seeing the tears welling in her Lady's eyes, the goblin's widened, "Oh, what has happened Lady Sarah? Are you hurt?"

"It's my clothes!" Sarah's voice was nearly the wail of her old teenaged self. "It's as if my skin wants to crawl away from them. But I can't very well go naked…"

The goblin woman nodded and stepped closed. "May I?" she asked leaning forward to touch the sleeve of Sarah's slightly stained T-shirt. Sarah nodded and the instant the goblin's fingers touched the fabric she hissed and snapped it back to cradle against her chest.

"No wonder you're uncomfortable, Lady Sarah! Those clothes were being made in a place of iron. Any magical being is highly 'llergic to iron. You just come with Gretta, my Lady, and we'll get you some proper clothes." The goblin gently took Sarah's hand in her weathered grip and tugged her after her.

Sarah staggered to her feet and followed. Allergic to iron, of course…her thoughts were slightly dazed, like she was thinking through fog. Everyone knew that iron was the only way to trap anything magical….

She barely heard the startled cries of several goblins in the small town they'd entered as she collapsed. Maybe her skin wouldn't hurt so much if she was asleep…just a short nap… Small hands ripped fabric off her, but Sarah had already slipped into unconsciousness.

****

A/N: I apologize once again for lateness...I have a lot of trouble keeping track of what day it is. Thank you to all my reviewers.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sarah awoke, she felt more rested and comfortable than she had in a long time. She stretched languorously and paused. Where was this bed, where was she for that matter? She sat up hastily, and startled the goblin who had found her by the field.

"Lady Sarah! You're alright! I was starting to worry for you!"

Sarah smiled shakily at her, "What happened, Gretta? All I remember was my skin feeling almost like it was burning…"

Gretta's eyes turned serious and her smile slipped. "It was burning, Lady. But we got those nasty Aboveground clothes off you and had them disposed of. You've some proper Labyrinth clothing now." She nodded in satisfaction and Sarah took a moment to actually see what she was wearing.

Obviously the goblins had only ever really had Jareth as a gauge of what people of station should wear and so they'd done their best to make Sarah a slightly more feminine version of the same thing. A white poet's shirt with slight ruffles at the cuffs, and a much higher neckline than Jareth's, was covered only slightly by a short pale grey vest that Sarah felt showcased her chest well while also clinging nicely to her trim waist where it came together under her breasts.

Her pants were a pale cream color and made of what appeared to be finely aged leather, soft as butter and extremely comfortable. A tall pair of brown boots stood by the side of the bed and looked as though they'd been tailor made for her. Sitting up, she slipped her stocking feet into them to find that, like Jareth's, her boots came up to her knees. They were extremely comfortable and already felt quite broken in and Sarah wiggled her toes inside them happily.

She looked up to find Gretta smiling at her indulgently, the smile of mothers everywhere. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't found me when you did. I had no idea why my old clothes were suddenly such a bother."

Tears seemed to spring to Gretta's eyes at the thought of her lady being trapped in iron tainted clothes, all alone and confused about what was happening. "You're quite welcome, milady."

****

While the children delighted in the young foals, watched over carefully by the adults in the herd, Jareth sought out the leader to ask what had happened. He had a pretty good idea, but wanted a few things confirmed.

_'Greetings Jarethanion Ap Llewyen.'_

Jareth gently rubbed the velvet nose. He and this particular unicorn had grown up together, Jareth's father taking him out many a time to play with the then much younger stallion.

"Greetings, Salamondriel. I am sure you know why I have come?"

'_To investigate new happenings, just as you always have done.' _The dark liquid eye stared at him in amusement. _'I will not keep you in suspense, my old friend. Your Lady appeared in our midst and freed us from the cave. She rode with us for a time but her Above clothing was too iron tainted for us to bear for long.'_ Seeing Jareth's concerned expression the stallion tossed his head slightly, _'We left her where she could receive care from those goblins you like so much. She will be well looked after.'_

Jareth nodded slightly and turned to watch the children cavorting merrily with the several young foals. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

Salamondriel whickered soft agreement.

****

Sarah had stayed long enough to thank all the goblins and share a simple, but delicious, breakfast with them. The town was small enough that they all managed to fit around one fairly large table and eat all together.

As she walked away down a random path, small bag, with the several other sets of clothing that had been made for her while she slept, slung over her shoulder, the goblins marveled at how kind and polite their Queen had been, even to the lowliest among them.

And more stories spread.

****

The children had groaned their disappointment at leaving the unicorns but Jareth could see all of their protests were half hearted and their eyelids drooping dangerously. The next morning however, all energy had been restored and a host of new games invented. Jareth left them in the care of his aid and several of the more responsible goblins and retreated to his office.

As much as he might like to take time off to play with the children and visit the unicorns for an overly long amount of time, he was still King and as such had many duties that he'd been neglecting slightly for the past few days. Sighing, he lifted a scroll of arrangements yet to be made for the rapidly approaching Solstice.

He snorted. Table decorations? What was wrong with the table that even it needed decorating? With a sigh he picked up the accompanying scroll of Andolen's suggestions and perused them. He'd never understand how his aid could enjoy this kind of thing…

****

Sarah decided it was high time to visit her friends again. Rather than traveling by crystal, she decided and nice walk would be just the thing. Focusing on where she wanted to go, she felt the strange tug on her sense of direction that always seemed to guide her. Setting off she whistled merrily to herself.

Several twists and turns later, she came out unexpectedly into Hoggle's front garden. She blinked in surprise and looked back just in time to see the wall shift behind her and go back to its more usual path. Smiling fondly she patted the stone work and felt it hum beneath her palm like a contented cat.

Striding up the path, she rapped softly on Hoggle's door with her knuckles. "Hoggle? It's me, Sarah."

The door was flung open and Hoggle's happy expression quickly morphed to shock. It was only then that Sarah remembered she'd not only changed clothes but her magic settling had changed quite a few things about her as well. She smiled and gave Hoggle a little spin.

"What do you think? It happened when my magic settled. Well, not the clothes, that was after I nearly collapsed because my old ones were iron tainted." Seeing Hoggle's eyes widen she hastened to reassure him, "I'm totally fine though, no lasting damage at all!"

Hoggle sighed slightly. "Sarah, you're gonna put me in an early grave, you are. Come in then."

She giggled quietly and followed him in. A cup of tea and a chat sounded like just the thing.

****

A/N: Salamondriel's name is stolen from Katherine Kerr.


	13. Chapter 13

After her visit with Hoggle, Sarah had gone to see Didymus. The old fox was feeling a bit more himself and had energetically described all the changes he'd noticed in the Labyrinth recently. Ludo had nodded his shaggy head several times in agreement and had cuddled Sarah close. Neither had remarked on the changes her appearance had gone through.

She hadn't stayed too long, not wanting to wear her friend out and knowing he'd never admit to being tired so long as she was there. She'd wandered aimlessly for a while, saying "'allo" to the worm as she passed, but nothing really seemed to hold her interest.

She wanted to explore the wild areas, the areas most creatures of the Labyrinth, maybe even the King himself, had forgotten about. So focused was she on thoughts of adventure, that at first she didn't noticed the directional sense she was getting. Rather than a clear tug like she normally felt from the Labyrinth's guidance, this was more like a shy boy holding the hand of his love and guiding her towards his secret place.

Sarah walked slowly, savoring the feeling that she was being led somewhere truly special. She couldn't wait to see what the Labyrinth was going to show her.

****

Jareth sighed wearily and rolled up the last scroll. He'd settled a few disputes today, mostly over chickens, and finally finished all the Solstice preparations. There were only a few days left to go but now that all the decisions were made he could relax and let the Castle staff set everything up.

He'd somehow even squeezed in time for a quite game in the garden with the children, who were all becoming quite fond of each other. Toby and Quinian, the High King's grandson, were especially close, along with He-Who-Runs-By-Moonlight, the centaur colt whose name was generally shortened to Moonlight or Moony by the children.

Perhaps Toby would like to visit the centaur camps over the summer. Jareth had to admit he had his own special fascination with the nomadic people. Their high domed tents always looked to fantastic to be the temporary structures that they were, and the ritualized story-dances were always incredibly impressive to witness.

He massaged the bridge of his nose slightly as he headed from his office to his bedchamber. Of course, he'd enjoy a visit to the centaur camp even more if his lovely wife was there with him, and preferably not hating his presence.

Gazing out of his high window over his Kingdom, Jareth sighed heavily. Perhaps he was just destined to be alone and lonely forever. He'd not thought to ever find love, and when he did it figured that the lady in question would not return even the slightest affection to him.

Only Andolen knew of his deep loneliness. He'd been ruling the Labyrinth for going on two thousand years now, ever since his own father had disappeared into the Aboveground to search out Jareth's long absent mother. It seemed all the men in his family were doomed in love.

He wondered idly if his parent's had been reunited. He knew his father was no longer among the living, as no Sidhe could stand the taint of iron that suffused everything Above and the Labyrinth would have rejected him had the previous King ever returned to the Underground. Perhaps they were only rejoined in the after world…

Shaking off these morbid thoughts, Jareth quickly went through his nightly routine and settled into bed. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help wondering what Sarah was doing and if she would ever return to him…

****

At that very moment Sarah was staggering through the darkness, still following the feeling of the Labyrinth. She was nearly where it wanted her to be, and once she was she was going straight to sleep. She didn't think she'd ever had such a trek as the one to get here.

She was nearly halfway up and very high hill, nearly a mountain, and could just make out the entrance to a large cave which seemed to be her destination. As soon as she could figure out how she was meant to climb the steep slope up to it, she would, but as of yet she couldn't see a way.

The Labyrinth got a little more insistent and she batted it away slightly in her mind, showing it a picture of the sheer face in front of her. It seemed to pause and then suddenly the rock shifted, sinking into itself and forming a staircase directly to the cave entrance.

Sarah blinked. Well that was handy… As she started to climb the newly made stairs, she threw off some of her exhaustion in lieu of excitement. Whatever lay within that cave she was sure it would be wondrous, otherwise the Labyrinth wouldn't be so excited for her to see it. Picking up her pace, Sarah practically skipped up the last few stairs.

Calling a crystal to light the way for her, Sarah peered into the dark depths. The sight that met her eyes took her breath away and her numb fingers dropped the crystal to roll further into the cavern.

****

Toby didn't know how he'd ever been bored in the Underground. His new friends were great, even if Moony was a bit weird sometimes and Quinian could be a stuck up little snot. Who cared that his granddad was so important? That didn't make _Quin_ anything special.

Apparently in the next few days all sorts of important people were going to be arriving at the castle, even Quin's granddad. Then they were all going to have some sort of big party for the sun. Toby didn't really understand but he knew that it was really important and a time of big magic.

Even his lessons, which he still had to do even though his new friends were visiting, were more interesting. They'd talked about all the people who were coming; who they were, why they were invited, where they were from, and that sort of thing. His friends had all seemed to know much more about it than he did, but when they were talking about the Aboveground, Toby knew much, much more so he supposed it was alright.

The only thing to put a damper on his excitement for the coming festivities was that his older sister hadn't come back to the Castle yet. He didn't understand why not. Jareth was fun, and a much better dad than his real dad had been. Even though he knew Jareth was really busy, he always had time to talk to Toby or play a quick game. Toby never felt like he was annoying Jareth or that the King thought he was stupid when Toby was talking to him.

But his sister didn't seem to like the King very much. Maybe they just needed to play more games together when Sarah finally came back. Toby nodded to himself. Yes, he would make sure that they spent lots of time together so Sarah would see that Jareth wasn't a bad guy.

In Toby's view of things, no bad guy would ever be so good at playing Sardines.

****


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah had needed to go outside the cave and sit down for a while, breathing very calmly. There was no way she had seen what she thought she had seen. It was just a very big rock… that must be what it was. Standing she whirled and marched back into the cavern.

She stopped only a few feet in. Alright, so the big rock argument wasn't holding much weight. Rocks don't breathe at all, for one, and so a snoring rock was even more unlikely. Rocks also didn't generally twitch slightly in their sleep as if chasing something…

Ok, so not a rock. There she admitted it. But she wasn't ready to believe what her eyes were telling her was laying right in front of her, sleeping contently and, apparently, dreaming.

Her eyes were telling her that there was, in fact, a very large dragon before her.

It wasn't like one of those fantasy drawings she'd liked so much at home, it was much more realistic. For one, while quite large, it didn't look as if it would tower over her by too much. Maybe, she squinted at it in the light of the crystal, twice the size of a large horse? No more than three times large anyways. For another, it wasn't some brilliant jewel color. It was a sort of muddy green with a pale cream underbelly, which seemed much more practical to Sarah. Its build was slender and lightweight, except for it's massive shoulder and hind leg muscles. Those were built up enormously, Sarah guessed, from take off and sustained flight. The front legs were slightly thinner and tucked delicately against its chest and its wings were folded carefully against its back.

Sarah was willing to bet that they'd be a sight to see unfurled.

Stepping closer, Sarah tripped slightly over a rock she'd not been able to see and dropped her crystal again. This time it shattered upon impact and between the noise and the discharge of magic, the dragon awoke.

****

Jareth watched as all the last second preparations were completed around him. The day of the Solstice had arrived, bringing with it a great many guests. The last few would be arriving shortly and going directly to the prepared guest chambers to begin to ready themselves for the ball that would be held that evening.

One guest that had not arrived, much to Jareth's displeasure, was Sarah. The High King was going to want to meet the new Queen of the Labyrinth and the Dreamer who had caused such a ruckus.

It felt like that had been months ago, maybe even years ago, rather than just a few short weeks…

Toby and the other children had been delighted by all the hustle and bustle of the preparations and had gotten quite under foot before Jareth sent them out into the garden to play. They had pouted until he said he wanted some of the evening to be a special surprise just for them, after that they couldn't seem to get out of the castle fast enough.

As he watched the fire dancer practice, he smiled to himself. They were sure to be delighted, and Andres was the best fire dancer in the Underground. Standing from the throne, which had been move to the head of the large banqueting hall, Jareth strode over to the young man.

Catching a glimpse of the approaching King, Andres quickly caught the fire he'd been spinning and laid it carefully back into a brazier of hot coals. Bowing he spoke in a pleasant baritone, "My Lord."

"Greetings, Andres. I see the rumors of your skill are not unwarranted."

The young man grinned cheekily, his teeth seeming very white against his tanned skin. "Thank you, milord. It has taken much practice to see the rewards."

Jareth nodded and continued, "In your audience tonight will be several children who I do not believe have ever witnessed a fire dance. One is the High King's grandson, another is the colt of Dappled-by-Sunlight, the centaur chief of the Highland herd. But the one who I think you will most delight is my ward, Toby."

Andres smiled, delighted to be performing before children, who were always a very appreciative audience. "Your ward, sire?"

"My wife's younger brother. Her father and step-mother Aboveground generally left him in her care and when he wished himself away in a bid to follow her, I gave him the choice of staying here or returning home. He chose to stay because his sister had been more of a mother to him than his birth mother. Unfortunately, Lady Sarah did not know her brother would be joining us here Underground when she left, and so she has yet to return."

Andres took in the slightly strained look on the King's face and carefully considered his reply. "In that case, milord, I shall make every effort to make this dance the best performance of my life. Perhaps the magic in the dance will call your Lady back to your side, as well as delight your young changes."

Jareth smiled thinly and gave a curt nod before moving on to check that everything was in readiness. Behind him, Andres coaxed the fire back out and began to practice again, this time with even more joyful enthusiasm.

****

When the large golden eye had opened and peered at her curiously, Sarah had squeaked in surprise. Summoning another brightly glowing crystal, she'd winced slightly at the sudden change in lighting.

"**Auch! Are ye tryin' ta blind meh?**" The dragon's voice was incredibly deep and seemed to roll around quite a bit in its throat before it actually formed any words.

"Sorry…" Sarah's voice seemed tiny and pathetic in comparison.

"**Tis alright, lass. Noo, what's a wee young bairn like you doin' in a grrreat dark cave like mine?**"

"Well…" Sarah wondered how best to put things, "I was just wandering around really. And the Labyrinth led me here."

"**The Labyrinth ye say?**" the great beast seemed to think for a moment, tapping his claws on the cave floor leaving gouges several inches deep. "**Ah! Noo I remember, tha' wee little Kingdom is still aboot then?**"

Sarah couldn't help but feel a little offended on the Labyrinth's behalf. "The Labyrinth is very important you know! It helps prevent the Underground from Fading."

The dragon turned towards her, scaly expression serious. "**Fading? Tha's a right terrible fate to suffer. A'fore I went to sleep in this 'ere cave, some of the mightier of us dragon folk had already started slipping away. Jus' terrible.**"

"Are you the only one left?" Sarah's voice quavered slightly at the thought, had all the other dragons just….Faded away?

"**Auch no!**" The dragon heaved to its feet, stretching like a cat. "**See lass? They're right 'ere with me. Safe oond soound asleep.**"

Behind where the dragon had been sleeping was an opening into a huge cavern, easily fifty times the size of the one Sarah was standing in. Huge slumbering bodies rested on every flat surface, and a few not so flat ones. Some were a bit larger than the one she'd met but most seemed slightly smaller.

Seeing her awe the dragon chuckled. "**Noo lass, don' get too excited to see us silly scaly ones. My name's Kyriill. What be thine?**"

"I'm Sarah," she replied automatically.

"**Well Lady Sarah, let me juust rouse my friends here an' then ye can tell us aboot the changes in the world since we've been sleepin'.**"

Sarah nodded agreement and then, without any warning, Kyriill threw his head back and let out a bellowing roar that seemed to shake the very ground beneath them. All the dragons woke and clambered noisily to their feet, shaking out wings and stretching rested muscles.

"**Kyriill! Wha's go' in your 'ead, wakin' us all li'e tha'?**"

"**Well Borrind, this wee lass came an' woke me oop. Seems tha' worl' ootside this 'ere cave 's forgotten us.**"

"Not forgotten really," Sarah interrupted. "Even Aboveground there are stories of dragons. No one knew where you all went though."

Several of the dragons nodded sagely. "**An' wha' o' you, Little Sarah?**"

"What do you mean, what of me? I just wanted to explore the Labyrinth…"

"**Well, why is a Lady li'e you nae livin' in the Castle? An' what do ye plan t' do when the change comes?**"

Sarah glanced away, somewhat guiltily, "I suppose I should be living in the Castle, but I just had to get away from Jareth. At least for a while. And what change is coming? I've already changed enough for my taste, thank you very much."

The dragons shared meaningful glances above her head. "**All Sidhe, for tha's what you are noo lass, have another form. If this Jareth o' yourn is the young boy I remember, his is a great white Barn Owl. Yours is goin' t' be some kind o' cat, thought more specific I donnae ken. An' if you're oot in the Labyrinth when the change comes t' ye, ye'll likely do quite a bit o' damage a'fore ye get control o' it.**"

"Damage?" That did not sound at all promising to Sarah.

"**Aye. The las' Sidhe t' change oot in the wilds killed thirteen goblins a'fore he managed t' get control.**"

Sarah's face drained of color. Thirteen dead? How could she not return to the castle now, knowing what might happen if she didn't?

Sighing, she decided to give into the inevitable gracefully. "I don't suppose one of you would be willing to give me a lift?"

The dragons all grave rumbling, rolling laughs and Kyriill crouched down low enough to Sarah to heave herself up and onto his neck. He walked out of the cave, followed by his brethren, with a sort of swaying grace. As they reached the ledge of the entrance, he crouched and then sprung forward powerfully, opening his enormous wings to catch the air.

The first few beats nearly unseated Sarah with their strength. Beneath her thighs she could feel the thick corded muscles sliding and flexing against each other to propel them through the air. The flight smoothed as Kyriill gained enough height to glide.

Well, at least she was returning to the Castle in style.

****

A/N: Yes, if you were wondering, the Dragons are Scottish because of Dragon Heart and Sean Connery. One Chapter left and then there are a couple bits afterwards as well that I might just post as one big last chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The flight over the Labyrinth on dragon back was even more than Sarah could have ever imagined it being. Kyriill had sensed her delight and done a few flashy tricks; a barrel roll, a loop-de-loop, and several other stunts that all left Sarah whooping with laughter.

As they descended to the Castle, the appeared to be a great number of carriages arranged in front of it. Sarah smiled grimly, not only was she arriving back to the Castle in style, but she would have an audience.

After they'd landed, and she didn't have to worry about distracting Kyriill, Sarah asked, "Would you mind if I stayed up here until we found where the party is? I really want to make an impression."

He chuckled softly. "**A'course ye do, lass. Ye are t' Queen, ent ye?**" He lumbered forward in his swaying walk. "**I could gie a little grrrrowl doon't ye think?**"

Sarah laughed and leaned forward to hug his neck, "I'm sure that would be fine. It'll definitely make an impression."

They passed through the entrance, the goblin guards not even thinking to stop them. And even if they had wanted to stop Sarah and Kyriill, it was their Queen riding atop the first dragon seen in over five thousand years. What were they supposed to do about that?

The sounds of the ball in progress reached them first as the strains of the melody that Sarah and Jareth had danced to in the peach induced Dream. "Kyriill, hurry! This is our song! Mine and Jareth's."

Kyriill sped up and butted open the doors just as the heartbreaking refrain began. He bellowed out a roar that made his earlier one seem like a mild cough. Sarah stared out, her most imperious expression firmly in place, and then slid gracefully down from her perch on his neck. Giving him a grateful pat, she strode towards the other end of the hall, where Jareth lounged comfortably on the throne.

The only sound in the room was the last strains of melody as the magic of the song came to an end and no one cast a new one. When even that ceased, the room seemed to hold its collective breath as Sarah mounted the steps to be even with her husband.

He rose to greet her, a smirk on his face that she could see right through. He might be displaying a cocky arrogance but inside he was feeling a mix of confusion, hope, and a little fear as to why she was back. She smiled at him, and if anything he tensed further.

Leaning in, she brushed a soft kiss across his high cheek bone, and then, leaning in a bit farther, whispered in his ear. "_Sarahiana Ab Llewyen._" Shivering slightly at the effect of saying her true name out loud for the first time.

He shuddered too, from her breath on his sensitive ear and the knowledge that finally they would truly be husband and wife. He returned her chaste kiss and leaned in as well, their bodies meeting in a line of fire that both could not deny. "_Jarethanion Ap Llewyen._"

They stared deeply into each other's mismatched eyes for a moment, before Jareth turned away. Sarah turned as well, linking hands with her husband and staring serenely out at the crowd of on looking nobles.

"Honored guests," Jareth hardly needed to call out to gain everyone's attention; there wasn't a single eye that wasn't already watching the proceedings. "Please allow me to introduce Lady Sarah, Queen of the Goblins."

**THE END….**

**And the continuation….**

"So Jareth, this is your Lady wife, the Dreamer Sarah?"

Jareth nodded calmly in confirmation as Sarah shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable in the presence of the High King of the Underground.

"Well she's certainly a pretty little thing." And with that the High King seemed ready to completely dismiss her. Sarah was instantly infuriated. A 'pretty little thing' was she? Well she'd show him!

Her magic swirled in response to her fury and suddenly it was as if she was lost within herself. There were instincts to hunt, to kill, to mate, but all else was locked away and fighting to get out. She looked up, with a much wider range of vision than she felt was right, and saw the Enemy.

Hissing, her hackles raised, nearly doubling her size. Crouching down, she was just about to strike when suddenly the Mate stepped between her and the Enemy. She yowled her displeasure at the Mate but then purred happily as her scratched gently behind her ears and lifted her into his strong arms.

Rumbling voices talked over her as she settled comfortably in Mate's arms. As she relaxed, suddenly all her human thoughts were free again. Her eyes widened slightly in shock.

She was a great big cat!

She peered up at Jareth and meowed slightly in confusion. He looked down at her and smiled, "Ah, there you are. Well my Queen, it appears that you returned just in time. I'm sure that the dragon told you the potential consequences of changing for the first time out in the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded slightly and shivered, fluffing her fur slightly in agitation at the thought. Forcing her mind away from the subject she turned her baleful stare on the High King and was surprised when he flinched away slightly. Again, she looked askance at her husband.

"High King Odin's other form is that of a sparrow. You my dear are a fairly large bobcat. His instincts are telling him that you're going to have him for lunch." As Sarah licked her chops purposefully, staring once again at the High King, Jareth couldn't contain his laughter.

When the High King staggered back a few steps, Sarah joined in with a quiet chuffing sound. And when the High King bolted from the room, Jareth had to sit down or risk falling down, so all consuming was his mirth.

Sarah purred quietly to herself. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

**And several months later….**

They hadn't talked about children. Sarah knew that Jareth liked children in general but wasn't really sure how he was going to react to finding out that he was about to have very specific children of his own to have to take care of.

Hesitantly she walked over to where he was sitting in their study, reading up on some dry, dusty laws she was sure. Leaning down she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Jareth?"

"Mm, yes love?" His response was a trifle distracted, and Sarah decided wickedly to use that to her advantage. "Darling, I'm pregnant."

"That's nice…wait," His eyes leapt from the scroll to her smiling face, "You're pregnant?!" She nodded happily, "You're sure?" She nodded again and was surprised by Jareth leaping from his seat and sweeping her up in his arms.

As he twirled around they both laughed in helpless joy. "We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father!" Sarah had never heard such happiness in her husband's voice.

He set her gently onto her feet and knelt before her, pressing his face against his stomach his hands gently running along her sides. "Hello in there, little one. I'm your daddy and I'm going to be the best daddy in the whole Underground, you just wait. And your beautiful, wonderful mother will be the best, kindest mother in the whole universe. She's giving you to me after all, how could she not be?"

Sarah giggled slightly at his silly cooing. "You know, right now the baby isn't even the size of a bean?"

He gazed up at her with mock serious eyes, "Maybe, but that's our bean in there, and he or she needs to know right from the start that their daddy and mommy love them completely. And besides," he stroked her side again gently and said in a more serious voice, "I can feel the life growing quietly, deep inside you. It feels like dawn on the first day of spring, warm and washing over your face reminding you just how wonderful the world is."

Sarah blinked back tears. "You know, I think you're right."

Jareth peered up at her from his crouched position, face and palms still resting on her abdomen. "Right about what, my dear?"

"You are going to be the best father in all the Underground."

* * *

A/N: and there is it...the end....Thanks to all my readers and especially to those of you who reviewed.


End file.
